Your breaking my heart
by Javamaniac
Summary: Spoilers WARNINGI'm finishing this story real quick and posting a new one.New theory,much more JJ friendly. Anyone up for joining my I H8 Christopher club?


Luke and Lorelai are set to break up. Or something. The rumors seem fairly solid, that she's taking Christopher to Lanes Wedding. It's killing me, so I have to find a SANE reason as to why that would happen!

Luke yawned and stretched as he climbed out of the shower, quickly drying himself, and pulling on his usual clothes for the day. He went downstairs thinking about Lorelai, he hadn't talked with her in a while. He smiled a he thought about her, they were getting married. He opened up the Diner and let in a freezing Kirk. 'Jeeze Kirk your freezing", he said.

"Well it's your fault, your five minutes late", Kirk responded indignity.

"Just come inside" Luke said, as he shut the door behind them.

"So how are you doing Luke?" Kirk said in a weird sympathetic voice.

Luke looked up at him skeptically.

"Well we're friends, Luke, and I know how much you love Lorelai."

Luke was suddenly very interested. "What the hell are you talking about?" Luke demanded.

"Your breakup with Lorelai"

"What Lorelai and I are not broken up!"

Kirk looked up with a confused face, "well then I'm confused" Kirk said.

"You're confused?" Luke paused a second and breathes in. He hadn't realized his heart was pounding, "What makes you think Lorelai and I broke up.

"Well I saw Christopher over at her house twice yesterday"

"Christopher?" Luke said.

"Yeah you know, Rory's Dad, Medium height, short brown hair"

"I know who he is, hey, Kirk could you watch the diner for an hour until Cesar comes in?"

Kirk looked like a five year old at Christmas, "Sure thing Boss".

Luke threw him the keys, "you know how that thing works", he said gesturing to the cash register.

"I've watched you open it for over ten years" Kirk said seriously.

Luke grabbed his truck keys and headed over to Lorelei's. He knew he needed to calm himself. He breathed in a few times as he tried to get calm before going in to the house. Unfortunately the noise or lights of the truck had woken Lorelai.

"Hey," she said smiling as she came out in a dressing gown, "everything alright?"

Luke didn't say anything.

Lorelai looked concerned, "Come on inside, it's freezing out here," she said pulling him in. He sat down on the living room couch. Lorelai sat on the coffee table.

"Luke?-wha"

"How could you do this Lorelai, how could you do this to me?" Luke exploded. "After everything we've been through, the two of us. I thought, I mean I REALLY thought this was going to happen. I love you, more than anything else, in the world" he said not standing up gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Luke, what are you talking about?" Lorelai said absolutely shocked.\

"Why would you propose, I don't get it, you asked me, you. You didn't have to. If you wanted to be with him, then why would you put me through this?" Luke paused when he saw how shocked Lorelai was, he wasn't being clear. He slowed down" You, you shouldn't have made me think you loved me, Lorelai"

"Luke I…"

He cut her off.

"Please don't", he said. He was almost crying. This only shocked Luke even more. He needed to tell her what she had done to him, she had promised, she said she didn't have feelings for Christopher. Yeah right what a lie, thought Luke. Then what the hell was he doing over here. An image of him with her sickened his brain for a nano second.

"I'm alone, I've always been alone", Luke said a lot clearer looking directly at Lorelai, "My Mom died when I was a kid, so I depended on my Dad, then he left me too."

Lorelai could see how painful this was for him to talk about.

"Then I had a string of girlfriends, eventually I ended up with Rachel, I thought I loved her, and she left too, and came back, and left, and came back, just so she could leave again."

Luke had full on tears forming in his eyes, causing Lorelai to tear up too.

"Then there was you, I love you so much Lorelai"

He was looking directly into her eyes and his lip was shaking just a bit. It broke her heart to see him like this.

"I love"

But Luke cut her off again. "This whole thing between us, it was so confusing, sometimes I thought, you know, maybe you liked me, then other times, that we were just friends. Like when you'd flaunt your current boyfriend around town"

"Luke, that's not fair, I never"

"Yes, you did Lorelai. And then you gave me that little, I can always depend on your friendship talk. So I gave up on the idea of really being with you. I started dating Nicole. It got serious, and even though our marriage was a mistake, I let myself believe for a while that it could work. But she left me too" Luke said spitefully, "For some stupid sockman."

"I know Luke, you didn't deserve any of that, but you have me now." Lorelai said, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Don't Lorelai, stop", he said raising his voice slightly and pulling out of her reach.

"Luke what's wrong?"

"I'm trying to explain to you. After Nicole, I realized there was only one woman in the whole world that I wanted; someone I could rely on, someone I knew loved me. You'd always been there for me. We'd always been there for each other"

Lorelai smiled, and put her arms around Luke, "I'm still here Luke"

"Stop, Lorelai, you're just like everyone else. Stop," he said pulling again

"Last year you told me that you wanted me, and not Christopher, but it's not true, you lied, again. You can't stay away from him, even if you tried".

"I can Luke, I promise"

Lorelai lets just finish this now, before you, before I" he stumbled on his words. "I can't do this, Lorelai, your breaking my heart"

That was such a weird thing for LUKE to say, Luke monosyllable guy. HE never shared his feelings unless forced. But it was all coming out now. Lorelai couldn't believe it. Luke just said she was breaking his heart; it was a more than a little weird.

"Luke, just tell me what I can do, what can I say to fix this?"

He looked up at her seriously.

"Answer me this"

Lorelai nodded vigorously.

"Did Christopher come over here twice yesterday?"

He knew straight away by the look in her face.

"Yes, but Luke, nothing happened, he was just"

"Then, there's nothing you can do, or say. Just go back you want him, Lorelai, don't try kidding yourself, and don't try kidding me"

"Luke" She stood in front of him to stop him from leaving.

"He came over to drop of his daughter GG, then he came over to pick her up, he was only in the house five minutes"

Luke calmed down a little bit.

"So he just called you up to see if you'd watch his daughter."

"Well no I offered"

Luke began to get mad again.

'Lorelai this isn't a one time thing, Rory's grown up now, Christopher can call her himself, but you can't stay away from him, Lorelai, whether you like it or not. You've known each other for ever, like he said, maybe you belong together."

Lorelai couldn't help but think; maybe just maybe he was right.

"You may love me Lorelai, but you're in love with him"

That was the last time she'd seen him in three weeks. The image of his tear streaked face was still vivid in her head. She picked up the phone and began dialing a familiar number.


End file.
